Yoshihiro Kira
|ja_kanji = 吉良吉廣 |birthname = |namesake = Yoshihisa Kira (Japanese noble) |stand = Atom Heart Father |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1987 (Original Death) 1999 (Definitive Death) |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = Japanese |hair = Grey/Black ( ) Grey/Dark Brown (Anime) |eyes = Brown ( ) Blue (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = Yoshikage Kira (son) Unnamed wife |mangadebut = Chapter 365 Atom Heart Father (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 433 The Invincible Crazy D (6) |animedebut = Episode 99 Atom Heart Father |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = (Anime) Bin Shimada (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Yoshihiro was part of DIO's organisation but after the latter was vanquished, laid low and kept one of the Arrows with him. As Yoshikage Kira's father, he is fiercely protective of his son despite the latter being a serial-killer. Yoshihiro attacks the Joestar Group and later creates several Stand users with the Arrow to assassinate them when they go after Yoshikage. Appearance Yoshihiro Kira is a ghost, having the appearance of a lightly-built, balding old man. Yoshihiro has a small mustache and a goatee of dark hair. While he was human, Yoshihiro is shown to have fancied modest, respectable attire; consisting of a striped green button-down shirt with a purple tie, yellow cardigan and a loose fitting lime-green suit. As a ghost, however, Yoshihiro now only wears his striped green shirt with matching pants. Personality He is extremely devoted to his son and takes supporting him and his ambitions to the extreme, even going as far as to protect his son's serial killer lifestyle. There is evidence that his son Yoshikage inherited his malignant soul from him, as Yoshihiro utterly disregards the women his son has killed from his youth, and the fact that Enya and DIO saw fit to entrust him with the Bow and Arrow. Abilities Yoshihiro Kira remained as a ghost in a camera when he died and is able to trap people into the space photographied by the camera. Able to move inside the photo, anything he does inside will translate into the real world. Synopsis History Around the time of Part III, Yoshihiro gets the Stand Arrow from an old woman in Egypt to protect his son. When Kira was 17, Yoshihiro used the arrow at some point to awaken Killer Queen, presumably after the Sugimoto's slaying of 1983 since their corpses had not disintegrated. Yoshihiro then died of cancer before the events of Part IV when his son is 21, with his wife dying shortly after him. His stand enables him to remain in the mortal world to help protect his beloved son and let him maintain his "normal" life. In death, he goes in the alleyway and learns of the girl residing in without recognizing her, he then tells his son to not look behind him in case he goes there.Chapter 438: Town Guardian Spirits Diamond Is Unbreakable Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, and Jotaro first meet Yoshihiro when they investigate Yoshikage Kira's house for clues to discover where he is hiding. In the process, Yoshihiro attempts to imprison and kill them with his Stand abilities, but only manages to imprison Josuke and Jotaro. However, Jotaro is able to make Yoshihiro occupy so much of a photo that he can no longer manipulate his surroundings. Undeterred, Yoshihiro escapes with the Arrow and awakens several Stand users, impelling them to thwart the efforts of Josuke and Rohan to find and stop Kira as a kind of payment. When they fail and/or move to Josuke's side, Yoshihiro and Kira are at a loss on what to do until Yoshihiro's Arrow pierces Kira. This awakens the Another One Bites the Dust ability on Killer Queen. Nonetheless, Kira accidentally lets Josuke safely discover his identity, and so is forced to fight him. During the fight, Yoshihiro flits about in secret to communicate to Kira how to direct Killer Queen's incendiary bombs. Unfortunately for him, Josuke realizes this, and so is able to bait Kira into detonating a bomb right next to Yoshihiro's photograph, causing him to cease to exist as the photograph burns up. JoJolion In the Alternate Universe, Holy Joestar is married to a man named Yoshiteru Kira instead of Sadao Kujo, who seems to be Yoshihiro's JoJolion counterpart, and like in the original universe, he is the father of Yoshikage Kira. It is unknown whether he even has a Stand in the SBR Universe. It is hinted by Kyo Nijimura that he is dead, as she states that herself and Holy are the last members of the Kira family.JJL Chapter 17: The Lemon and the Tangerine In Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Yoshihiro appears as the stage hazard on the Kira Estate stage. He brandishes a knife and uses it along with his Stand, Atom Heart Father, to attack players, traveling along a curving path. Gallery Manga= Family photo.png|Yoshihiro with his wife and son As ghost.png|In the first photograph On phone.png|On the phone Head chopping.png|Chopping off heads Yoshihiroface.png|Surprise Goodbye father.png|Yoshihiro escapes with the help of a crow Tied to tree.png|Yoshihiro ties himself to a tree |-| Anime= Kira with his family.png|Yoshihiro with his wife and child, back when he was still alive. Yoshihiro inside a photo.png|Yoshihiro's initial appearance, hiding within his Stand's photo. Yoshihiro pulls a knife.png|Brandishing a kitchen knife to kill Josuke and Jotaro. Yoshihiro decapitates the duo.png|Yoshihiro decapitates Jotaro and Josuke's images within the photo. Yoshihiro defeated.png|Yoshihiro shocked to be captured within an image of himself. Josuke threatens Yoshihiro.png|Being threatened by Josuke. Yoshihiro being folded.png|Yoshihiro is folded in half by Jotaro. Yoshihiro trapped in his own photo.png|Trapped within his own Stand. Yoshihiro escapes.png|Yoshihiro escapes after fooling Okuyasu. Yoshihiro riding away on a bird.png|Riding away on a crow. Yoshihiro with the Arrow.png|Yoshihiro holds the Arrow, vowing to create more Stand users. Yoshihiro spying on Ken.png|Yoshihiro spying on Ken Oyanagi before shooting him with the Arrow. Yoshihiro hitting a windshield.png|Stuck on a truck driver's windshield. Yoshihiro annoyed at Mikitaka.png|Furious and confused that Mikitaka Hazekura deflected the Arrow. Yoshihiro worried.png|Yoshihiro nervous over his Stand army being defeated one after another. Yoshihiro is happy about HS.png|Yoshihiro showing glee that Highway Star is such a powerful Stand. Yoshihiro spying on Rohan.png|Yoshihiro spying on Rohan through the window of his house. Yoshihiro cries with joy.png|Yoshihiro cries with joy when he recognizes his son is still safe with a new appearance. Josuke discovers Yoshihiro.png|Discovered by Josuke after falling out of Toyohiro's pocket. Kira biting nails.png|Yoshihiro confronting a frightened Kira after Hayato's murder. Kira refuses to leave.png|Yoshihiro is grabbed by Kira after suggesting they flee Morioh. Yoshihiro escapes Hayato.png|Escaping from Hayato's jacket pocket. Josuke directing bubble to dad.png|Yoshihiro flying away from Kira's air bomb. Yoshihiro's death.png|Yoshihiro's death at the hands of his own son's bomb. Yoshihiro_glimpse.png|Yoshihiro Kira featured in the second opening, chase. Kira's minions GreatDays.png|Yoshihiro Kira featured alongside Kira's minions in the third opening, Great Days. Yoshihiro Kira key art.png|Key Art of Yoshihiro Kira. |-| Sketches= Yoshi1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Characters Category:Major Antagonist Category:Antagonists